


Full Circle

by SparkGoddess



Series: Our Design [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood, Bucharest, Crossover, Dark Will Graham, Desire, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Love, M/M, Mind Palace, Murder, Murder Family, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Hannibal, Sex, Travel, Violence, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The person I was disappeared when they walked into my life, born in blood and cloaked in darkness. </p><p>I learned there are no secrets, just hidden truths beneath the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a dream I had and developed into something quite wonderful.
> 
> Thank you nightliferogue for all her beta & proofreading help. I'm bad at those sometimes.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  

“So who do you think will win?”, Will asks as he leans against the wall and watches a woman and a man spar against each other.

The woman moves around swiftly as the man tries to strike, missing completely and nearly falling as she kicks at the back of his leg. He groans and she smiles as he rights himself.

Hannibal gives a small smile and reaches over to caress Will’s forehead and the curls that he loved. “It’s obvious as she is his weakness even if he doesn’t realize it himself."

“I’m sure he knows. His heart beats faster when he’s in her proximity and his pulse quickens when she smiles.” Will leaned into Hannibal’s touch as he watched them battle for control, gently tugging on Hannibal’s tie to bring him in closer, their lips blushing just enough to send a spark of electricity over his skin.

Hannibal pressed his forehead against Will’s as he let out a breath to steady his heartbeat. Will made him lose control easier that anyone else could. He’d often found himself plotting to murder most men that looked at Will in any way but then he’d remind himself that Will wasn’t going anywhere.

He was his in every way that one could possess another being and that was akin to a drug. He couldn’t get enough.

“We should be watching,” He whispered, his lips barely an inch from Will’s as he spoke. Will swallowed, leaning back against the wall to allow himself to breathe again. 

Whenever Hannibal was in his space, his thoughts were jumbled and reckless. He’d often find himself pressed against walls like this one or in other poses as he let the desire take over him. Hannibal’s want feeding into his until he didn’t care if anyone saw or heard them.

He wanted Hannibal surrounding him completely, devouring and claiming him until Will couldn’t think about anything but him.

“Right,” He cleared the thoughts from his head as he moved over to give Hannibal room to stand next to him. 

The woman had pinned the man to the floor with ease and he tapped out, practically growling before he flipped them over and pinned her down.

She gasped, panting softly she looked into his eyes, his hands on either side of her face as he looked into hers.

“Nigel, you need to accept that I’m just better,” She said as sweetly as she could, smiling up at him. 

He laughed, his bangs falling wildly over his forehead.

“I’m sure that’s what you’d like to think but who’s on top now?” He smirked through the question.

She flipped them over again and put her hands on his bare chest.

“Who indeed?” She laughed before getting up and offering him a hand.

Nigel took it, standing next to her as they both looked to Hannibal and Will.

“I don’t know if this was meant to be a show of skill or foreplay but she’s bested you in both categories,” Hannibal tsked as Nigel glared at him.

“Told you so,” She whispered to Nigel before she walked over to Hannibal, placing a kiss to his cheek.

Nigel followed and waited until they were alone again before spinning her around, crushing their mouths together as he pushed her up against the closest flat surface.

She moaned into his mouth before wrapping her legs around his waist as they kissed wildly. 

“Cheater,” She gasped once he pulled away and started to kiss his way down her neck, sucking a mark on the sensitive skin and eliciting a curse from her.

“You know I never play fair when it comes to you,” He smiled against her skin and she ran her nails down his arms in response.

“Oh I know,” She found his lips, kissing him again. Meeting Nigel had been unexpected to say the least. 

Hannibal and Will had come into her life like knights in shining armor or shining knifes was more accurate.

They’d found me in an alley, cornered by a guy that had hit on me at a bar and wouldn’t take no for an answer. I fought back and he obviously didn’t like that so I’d ended up on the floor. My vision blurring for a second as I saw two dark figures appear and then felt something warm hit my skin.

I looked up to see the man that had attacked me covering his neck as his blood ran over his fingertips. His eyes wide as his legs buckled and he fell to the floor, his eyes open but no life in his body.

“Please,” I could hear my own voice plead before my world went dark.

Dead. I thought I was dead until I felt something soft under my fingertips. My head shifted to one side and I realized I was in a bed, a pillow under my head. 

I opened my eyes and groaned. My head still pounded from being slammed against the wall.

“Take these,” A voice came from my right and I turned. A curly haired man looked at me, a small careful smile on his lips as he offered me aspirin and a glass of water.

I took them, swallowing them down without question before drinking the water. 

“Where am I?” I asked as I sat up, my vision blurring for a second.

“Our home,” a second man added as he walked into a room with a tray in his hands which he placed in front of me. I looked to him then to the tray as I took in the beautiful breakfast before me. 

“You didn’t have to...” I began to say then was cut off with fluid hand gesture.

“It was my pleasure,” He smiled before taking the napkin on the tray and laying it on my lap “I hope the meat is to your liking.”

I took the knife and fork into my hand before cutting a piece and slowly bringing it to my mouth as they both watched.

“It’s amazing. So tender.” They both smiled as I ate the food in record time then the tray was moved aside for the taller man to sit beside me.

“I’m going to check that you don’t have a concussion,” He said before taking a small flashlight from the bedside table and checking my eyes. I wasn’t really paying attention to the man next to me as much as the other.

“May I ask what your name is?” I spoke softly as I looked at him.

He forced a smile before Hannibal responded “I’m Hannibal and he’s Will. He’s a bit shy around new people” he teased and Will rolled his eyes.

I smiled. “Well he’s something but I’m not sure if shy is one of those.”

Hannibal moved to stand, placing all his instruments on the side table before standing next to Will.

“What do you think he is?” Hannibal asked as he placed a reassuring hand on Will’s back.

“I would say my hero but I don’t think what you did last night had anything to do with me,” She threaded carefully as Hannibal’s easy smile faded slightly.

Will walked over to my side.

“You know, don’t you?”

He smiled at me, a wicked one that sparked something inside me. I nodded.

“I felt his blood wash over me, watched as his eyes and body went cold.”

I said in awe as I looked to him then Hannibal who was now standing very close.

“How did that make you feel?” Hannibal asked. 

“Alive” I replied without thinking and they both smiled.

That had been the beginning of my new life. Their trust wasn’t easily gained and was earned slowly. Hannibal took me under his wing and taught me slowly how to survive in ways I had never considered before.

He was relentless and when I thought I’d mastered something, he always threw something new and nearly impossible my way. 

“Will, please stop that,” I glared at him as he watched me working out. He blinked before looking to me.

“I was just observing,” He smiled and I rolled my eyes. “If you want to fight, you just need to ask.”

Will had the habit of getting into my mindset as I hit things. 

He was controlled unless he and Hannibal were hunting. I’d never been privy to them but when they came back, Will looked like he could take on the world and win. 

“No. I’m just watching,” He said, looking down to the same page he’d been on for the last hour.

“Oh I see. You’re scared that I’m going to wipe the floor with you.” I said casually and watched his head go up quickly as the book slipped from his hands and hit the floor.

Will narrowed his eyes before standing “I think you’ll find that it’s the other way around,” He approached, the shadow reflected on the wall looking larger and more menacing as he got closer.

I swallowed but stood my ground. 

“Bring it,” I said defiantly and learned that day that you never challenge Will Graham to anything until you’ve finished training with Hannibal Lecter.

“Fuck,” I grimaced as I tried to eat the meal that Hannibal had prepared for us. Will was quicker and more skilled than I had anticipated and he’d landed blow after blow. He knew exactly where to strike to immobilize me.

I’d tried my best and landed a few. I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn’t notice I’d bitten down my bottom lip hard enough to bleed which wasn’t great when you were trying to eat a meal that contained exotic ingredients that would taste good otherwise but stung like acid on an open wound.

“And this is why we don’t challenge someone until we’re ready, mažytis (Small one),“ Hannibal chided as he grabbed a small container before beckoning me to him as he spread something over my lip.

"Thank you,“ I sighed before sitting back in my seat and trying to eat again, finding it a little easier now.

Will kicked my foot under the table and smiled, one of those genuine smiles that made anyone forgive any trespass.

I smiled back as we ate in relative silence.

Months passed by this way. Routines and growing relationships. We went from strangers to friends to family which I‘d never known before.

They cared for me, protected me and showed me how to protect myself against anything or anyone that might try to hurt us.

I would do anything to protect them. To protect our Šeima (family), as Hannibal would call it. They‘d shown me the true meaning of the word. Shown me their world and places that I never believed existed or that I would ever get to see with my own two eyes.

We arrived in most places during the night, walking the city as most others were in clubs, bars or in their beds. 

Watching the sunset in every city was a marvel and Bucharest wasn‘t any different. It shone over the city, spreading it‘s warmth over the buildings and people that made to start their day.

“I‘m going to walk around the city.“

I leaned my head against Will‘s shoulder and he nodded, "Remember where we are. Don‘t do anything stupid,“ He teased and I bit down on his shoulder.

“I‘m always careful,“ I said and he raised an eyebrow, not saying anything further but I nodded.

“You worry too much“ I smiled as I grabbed my coat and walked down the steps that lead to the street. 

Wandering around a place that was foreign exhilarated me in a way I couldn‘t describe. I observed for myself and for them. To find the dark places that would make things easier to hide, for us to go unnoticed.

I could map out the places in my head. No need for records, my feet always knew exactly where to go. I ended up turning left and finding a small bakery. I hadn‘t eaten today and the smells wafting from the door beckoned me to enter.

The man behind the counter greeted me with a smile as I ordered a small latte and croissant “Visiting?“ he asked as I fumbled with the change he requested and I nodded, smiling shyly as I handed it over.

"It‘s a beautiful city as long as you stay in the light,“ He handed me the change.

“I will make sure to do that,“ I said, grabbing my coffee and pastry to sit outside.

I sipped the coffee, enjoying the silence for as long as it lasted. A group of men headed towards the shop, most of them loud except for one who walked with purpose. 

A dark one. I could tell from the way he carried himself and from the way the material of his shirt stretched over a gun handle. Will had made sure that I knew how to recognize most guns and Hannibal trained me on how to disarm. It had been an interesting lesson to learn and had come in useful more than once.

I watched them enter the bakery, sipping on my coffee and trying not to bring any attention to myself. 

They sat a table over me, talking softly in Romanian which I hadn't learned yet to Hannibal’s great displeasure. 

I looked down at my phone to see the time, an incoming email reminder flashing through my screen from Will. Clicked the bottom on the side, dimming the screen before looking back up when the chair next to me was pulled out. 

It scraped on the floor like nails on a chalkboard and I wondered how quickly I could disarm then kill the rude man that sat beside me. 

"New to the city?," asked a heavily accented voice. I nodded, smiling shyly at the man. He said something in Romanian to his friends and they laughed. 

Except for the man I'd noticed earlier, clearly their leader. 

"I should get going," I said as I grabbed the napkin and now empty cup from the table before making to stand up. 

The man put a hand on my shoulder "Don't be rude. I was trying to be nice," He spoke softly before grinning at me. 

"Please move your hand off my shoulder," I replied, unable to stop the annoyed tone from coming through. 

He moved his hand from my shoulder so he could move his fingers down my arm. I could feel the anger rising inside me.

"Esti frumoasa" (you’re beautiful)," he whispered and I grabbed his hand, bending back his fingers until he growled. 

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll break your fingers, Intelegi? (You Understand?)," I hissed out at him as he tried to free his other hand to strike before a hand wrapped around his wrist. 

The man smiled down at me "You're either very brave or very stupid," he said something to the man as I let go of his fingers. 

"I was just trying to have a quiet morning. He started this and I would have finished it," I stood up, giving him a challenging look. 

His head tipped to the side as be took me in "I would have loved to have seen it," He smiled again before taking my hand, "My name is Nigel. I'd like to apologize about my associate. He tends to be very crass around such beautiful women," he brought my hand up to his mouth, placing a small kiss to it. 

I looked down, shyly and realized that it wasn’t planned but instinct. I let my guard down for a second and this man, this dark thing had sneaked in. 

"I have to go," I grabbed my phone before taking a step back and leaving Nigel and his crew to watch me leave. I caught his eye as I turned the corner, his eyes curious. 

I swallowed as I took different streets to get back to the house we were staying in. I didn't mean to draw attention. I never did but Nigel had come in and tested my walls, finding a weakness. 

Will knew as soon as I walked in that something was wrong. I looked to him, letting him see what I'd done and sat next to him "No one has gotten this close. He's blanketed in darkness and I lost myself in it." 

His arms wrapped around me, "I remember that feeling. Be very careful how you proceed if he finds you. You might not like the path it takes you down." 

"I know," I closed my eyes and Nigel’s eyes looked into me. Finding me in the darkness like no one had ever done or even tried before. 

At night, we ventured out together. Playing with lambs was always fun but finding other predators was even more exciting. 

Sometimes I'd be the bait for practice. Letting them have a semblance of control before I took it away from them. The familiar warmth of blood against my fingers or against Hannibal's when he took my offering. 

Will liked to watch from the shadows for just the right target to take. He was poetry in motion when he hunted and most times Hannibal would take him in his arms and kiss him as blood ran down their skin. 

I looked at them, together and felt a pang of desire. Not for either of them but what they shared. An understanding. A mutual desire. No need to hide the beast within when the other beckoned it to come out and play. 

We parted ways for the night. I wandered around, lost for the first time in a long time when I sensed someone near. I smelled something familiar yet foreign. 

"I knew I'd find you again," Nigel's voice broke thru the stillness and I turned as he walked towards me with small measured steps. 

"It was blind luck," I said. 

He smiled, his teeth bared, "No such thing as luck when it comes to finding someone like you." 

He stopped in front of me, his hands at his sides as he looked into my eyes. "Someone like me?" I asked my eyes moved over his body, strong and built to inflict pain if needed. 

“I saw the way you looked at him when you spoke. You wanted to kill him,” Nigel walked around me slowly, “If you had been alone, you would have torn him apart just to see the light leave his eyes,” he whispered into my ear and I closed my eyes, his voice causing Goosebumps to run over my skin.

I laughed. A practiced laugh that usually distracted most but not him.

“You’ve let your imagination run away with you,” He stopped, his hands suddenly on my body. His arm around my neck as the other held onto my waist.

“Defend yourself,” Nigel growled into my ear and I let out a breath before my instinct took over. I pushed back, slamming him against the wall and turning around quickly, one hand going to his neck and the other to his hair, pulling on it hard enough to make him cry out.

“Is this what you wanted?” I growled back, my body vibrating with anger and need. His arms pulled me in close, causing me to release my hold on him. His lips found mine and I moaned in surprise into his mouth.

My hand returned to his hair but this time it was to run thru it as I kissed him back, losing myself completely in the desire I felt. It was reckless and I knew it but I couldn’t stop myself from kissing him, fighting for control.

We parted when breathing became necessary. I watched his chest rise and fall quickly as he licked his kiss swollen lips. I could still see my teeth marks on the soft skin and I smiled.

“The answer is yes,” Nigel smiled as his hands moved up my back and he leaned in to suck on my bottom lip, biting in return. 

I gasped and pulled away from him “I can’t. We can’t,” I stepped back when he tried to reach for me, “You can’t look for me again. Ever.”  
I swallowed hard.

Nigel huffed, smiling menacingly, “No one will fucking take you away from me.” He pulled me back in with ease and I didn’t fight him.

“Then you’ll die,” I ran my fingers thru his hair, “I’d love to see them fucking try.” 

He kissed his way down my neck before he bit down hard on my shoulder and I arched against him.

“No one else will have you. You’ll be mine until death do is fucking part,” He whispered into my ear as his fingers moved over my skin. I couldn’t think anymore. 

We were in public where anyone could see. Exposed and naked to each other and I’d let him claim me here. Consequences be damned but he lead us away somewhere I didn’t know. 

There were stairs that I don’t remember climbing and doors that were opened by Nigel until we were finally at our destination. 

I lay back against the bed as he moved above me. I ran my hands over his arms as I looked into his eyes. I would never do something like this but Nigel understood and I wanted to surrender to him and him to me.

“Esti al meu (you’re mine)," Nigel spoke as he leaned down to kiss me softly before he looked to me for a reply. I didn’t understand most of the words but I could tell from his eyes that it was possessive. 

”I am yours,” I whispered before kissing him again and flipping us over so I could straddle him.

Nigel smiled as he reached up to unbutton my shirt as he moved to sit so I could take off his. I pulled it off before he slipped mine off. His finger skimming over my back until they found my bra, unhooking it as he leaned in to kiss my breasts.

I tipped my head back as his lips moved over the sensitive skin and I grinded down when the tip of his tongue made contact with the heated flesh. I shifted to undo the fly of his jeans, his hips lifting up so I could pull them off along with his underwear.

”I knew you’d be perfect,” I leaned in, licking a stripe of his cock and running my tongue over the head as I kicked off my pants. He pulled me up, kissing me hard as his fingers dug into my hips and I felt him below me. I felt dizzy from desire, the smell of him and feeling of his skin against mine was making it hard to concentrate on simple things like breathing.

Nigel’s hands moved between us as he rolled a condom over his cock and he handed me a small bottle. I licked my lips as I opened the bottle to pour lube over my palm before moving over to wrap a hand around him, my thumb running over the head before I spread the slick substance over his length.

He pulled my hand away, his hands returning to my hips as he lifted me up with ease before he lowered me over him. I braced myself on his chest as he entered me and moaned loud enough that I figured the entire building could hear. 

My nails dug into his skin as I was seated fully on him. I panted, my eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath.

”Open your eyes,” Nigel panted. My eyes slipped open and looked into his. He looked just as overwhelmed as I did. We leaned into each other, kissing as his hands took hold off my hips and we started a slow rhythm.

I moaned helplessly as I moved above him, taking control of my pleasure. 

”Oooh. Nigel,” I grew louder as he started to quicken the pace and changed our position so I was on my back, my legs were wrapped around his waist.

”Precious one,” Nigel moaned against my lips before kissing me as he thrusted deeper. I wasn’t ready for the wave of pleasure that hit me suddenly. I screamed his name into the empty room as waves washed over me.

My fingernails dug into his back and left a dark red trail as he thrusted once more, coming with a primal growl that made me shiver. He moved his face to my neck, kissing at the skin as we both came back down from our highs.

I whimpered as he slowly moved to lay beside me. He got out of the bed to walk into the bathroom. I could hear his steps, the sound of water as I closed my eyes. 

The bed dipped a few minutes later and his arms wrapped around me as he covered us with a bedsheet. I felt his lips against my forehead as he whispered something and his heartbeat steadied in sleep.

I waited until he slept to grab my phone. I texted Will that I wouldn’t be coming back to the house tonight. He replied quickly, ”Be safe.”  
I sighed and knew that he’d told Hannibal about earlier. 

Nigel’s arms wrapped tighter around me, pulling me closer to him. I kissed his lips to settle him, my fingers stroking his hair as I watched him sleep.

”Beautiful.” 

I smiled as I let my eyes close and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, I awoke to the smell of coffee and snuggled into the warm bed until I felt Nigel’s lips press against my temple.

“Morning,” I yawned, opening my eyes and finding it blissfully dark in the room. 

“Coffee,” I pressed a kiss to his lips before sitting up, the bed sheet wrapped around me as I reached down to put on my clothes.

“If I had my way, you wouldn’t put those on or leave this bed for days.” 

He nipped at my ear and I moaned as I slipped on my underwear then the rest of my clothes before padding into the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“Sadly that wouldn’t work out very well,” I kissed my way down his jaw line before taking his lips in a long, slow kiss. 

Nigel handed me a cup and I sipped it, enjoying the natural sweetness of the coffee before I moved to let Nigel put on his clothes. Not that I minded the view of his beautiful tanned body but it made it hard to concentrate.

“I’ll see you later. Tonight?”

I put the now empty mug of coffee in the sink and he shook his head. “I’m coming with you,” Nigel said. 

“No,” I replied as I went to grab my phone from the nightstand. He followed, pressing me against the wall.

“Yes. I won’t leave your side, iubit (beloved)," I wanted to fight him on this, to make him see reason but I knew that Will and Hannibal would want to know about him and see who the person that had so easily broken thru my meticulously placed walls was.

“Okay. You can come with me,” I kissed his lips, feeling him relax against me before he took my hand in his.

“Lead the way.”

We arrived at the house an hour later. The door unlocked which was intentional as they would never leave themselves open to invasion unless they wanted to draw a victim inside. I let go of Nigel’s hand as we walked up the stairs into the living area where i knew they would be.

“Good Morning, Mažasis,“ Hannibal‘s voice carried thru the doorway and I speed up, finding him and hugging him. He ran his fingers thru my hair, reassuringly as I heard Nigel‘s steps stop at the doorway.

He released me from his arms and I moved towards Nigel. "This is Nigel. Nigel, this is Will & Hannibal,“ I bit the inside of my lip as I watched them looking at Nigel. Will was the first one to move, offering him his hand before he moved to grab the gun from his back and pointed it at him.

“Will, Stop!“ I moved towards him but Hannibal stopped me. The barrel was pointed right at Nigel‘s temple.

“Do you expect me to be scared?“ Nigel said, laughing at him which made Will angry. “If you need a gun to get the best of me then do it, coward.“ Will blinked at him then lowered the gun before he lunged at Nigel.

“I don‘t need a gun to end you," Will punched Nigel in the face, catching him by surprise before he recovered and went to get strike before Hannibal‘s voice boomed over the room.

“ENOUGH!“ He growled as he put him in a headlock, “I will snap your neck before you lay a finger on him."

Nigel stilled, swallowing hard as I helped Will up.

“Are we just about fucking done with this?” I glared at all of them, my chest rising and falling quickly as I tried to not punch the lot of them for being idiots.

Will at least had the decency to look sorry for what he’d done. Nigel hadn’t even spoken a single word before he’d been attacked.

“I’m sorry. I needed to be sure,” he looked to Hannibal and then to Nigel.

“You came out of nowhere and earned her affection in the blink of an eye which never happens.” 

Will took my hand in his, “She is family and we protect our own.” I smiled, my eyes watering slightly as I looked at him. He’d never said that out loud before. I knew that they felt that way but hearing it made it real.

Nigel nodded in understanding. “She did the same to me,” He looked to me, a small smile playing on his lips.

Hannibal watched without saying a word until the room fell silent. “We’re leaving.” 

I looked to Hannibal and frowned, “Why? No one knows,” I said quickly. 

“You were reckless. Bringing him into our world. Do you even know who he is? Besides being your meilė (beloved)," he growled.

“I‘m not leaving him behind. I know who he is to me. He is what Will is to you. I won‘t be deprived of this, of him.“

I never fought Hannibal on anything but I wouldn‘t let Nigel go.

Nigel stood behind me, his eyes fixed on Hannibal.

“Who I am can get you exactly what you need, Hannibal Lecter,“ I turned around, my eyes going wide as I looked at him then to Hannibal who looked about ready to slit his throat.

“You can‘t really think that when you come into a city, no one notices.“ Nigel walked over to the bar, pouring himself some of Will‘s whiskey before taking a sip. “A man that everyone in this city fears more than me.“ 

He put the glass down on the bar before he walked back towards me, his arm wrapping around my waist.

Nigel kissed the side of my face, “Now you, I didn‘t see coming.“ His voice softening as looked at the men standing before me and him. “I have connections all over the world. We could go anywhere, do anything. No one will ever find us," I leaned against him as I saw Will look to Hannibal.

“If you betray us, I‘ll kill you. “

I looked up at Nigel as I said it, “I will make sure no one finds the pieces of you I‘ll tear apart."

He let go of me and nodded, “I will deserve every strike if I do.“ 

Hannibal let out a deep breath, still glaring at Nigel but whispered something into Will‘s ear before turning back to Nigel. 

“The only thing standing in the way of me slitting your throat right now is that she cares for you and I care for her. Remember that,” He gave him a wide smile which I knew meant that he was already picturing doing this in his mind palace.

I walked over to him, “I will never do anything to risk you or Will again.”

I looked down and he put a finger under my chin, making me look into his eyes, “I understand the need and I forgive you,” I closed my eyes, sighing in relief.

“Now step out of your mind palace, your Cannibal is showing,” I teased and he smiled as he ran a hand thru my hair like he always did when he let himself relax.

Will offered Nigel an ice pack for his lip.

“I take it that you’re good at pissing people off,” he said and Nigel let out a laugh before hissing at the pain, “Sometimes.” 

I leaned into Hannibal, placing my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat as I watched them start the beginning of a kinship, smiling to myself as I wondered how long it’d last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover story. I blame Hannibal and Nigel for this :)
> 
> I've added touches of Lithuanian for Hannibal & Romanian for Nigel.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
